


Ensemble

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Character Death, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor a laissé tomber Loki sans s'en rendre compte trop souvent pour s'y risquer encore. A présent, il fera tout pour éviter à son frère de souffrir encore. Ou de le perdre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Thor s'arrêta sur le pas de la chambre de son frère.  
Loki y attendait depuis trois semaines.  
Trois semaines interminables pendant lesquelles les anciens et leur père avaient pris leur temps pour déterminer la punition idéale pour les actes de Loki.  
Et enfin, après toute cette attente, ils avaient pris leur décision.

"- Ouvrez."

Les deux gardes de faction ouvrirent rapidement la porter pour laisser entrer leur prince.

"- Loki !!!"

Le jeune Jotun jeta un regard ennuyé à son ainé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thor ?"  
"- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son grand frère préféré ?"  
"- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor !" Aboya Loki avec irritation.

Un voile triste passa rapidement dans les prunelles bleues du prince couronné.

"- Quoi que tu en dises, Loki. Tu seras toujours mon frère, même si ce n'est pas par le sang."

Loki referma le livre qu'il lisait avec un visible agacement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"  
"- Les anciens ont délibérés sur ton sort."  
"- Ha ?"  
"- Leur verdict a été rendu."

Malgré son apparente décontraction, Loki avait peur. Peur de subir encore des tortures sans nom. Peur d'avoir sa raison arrachée petit bout par petit bout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui qu'une coquille vide et obéissante qu'Odin pourrait utiliser comme il le souhaitait.

"- Et ?"

Thor sortit une flasque d'un vin capiteux et sucré que Loki adorait de derrière son dos.

"- Viens !!"  
"- Thor !!! Tu ne m'as pas répondu !!"

Le blond, un immense sourire au visage, embrassa son cadet sur le front.

"- Nous ne serons pas séparés mon frère. Jamais !"

Et il y avait tellement de joie dans la voix de Thor que Loki cessa de s'inquiéter. Il aurait droit à une tape sur la main, quelques temps en cellules peut-être, mais si son frère lui assurait qu'ils resteraient ensembles….  
Thor déboucha la flasque de vin, en but deux grandes gorgées puis la tendit à son frère. Loki la prit, en avala une grande goulée puis la rendit à Thor. L'alcool était chaud sur sa langue. Il avait toujours adoré le rouge de vanheim.

"- Ou as-tu trouvé cette cuvée ?"  
"- Je suis allé la piquer dans la cave de père." Sourit Thor, visiblement ravi.

Loki rit doucement

"- Grand imbécile."

Thor se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère qui glapit une protestation avant de fuir vers la fenêtre et le balcon de la chambre.  
Loki le suivit, bien décidé à se venger.  
Le jeune jotun avait l'esprit léger soudain. Le soulagement sans doute…  
Thor l'attrapa par la taille lorsque Loki chercha à le taper pour jouer.

"- Arrête Loki ! Tu vas encore me griffer."

Loki renifla mais se laissa aller contre le torse de son frère. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de cette simple tendresse….   
Thor le garda contre lui un moment avant de se pencher du balcon.  
Le sol n'était pas loin, juste à cinq ou six mètres…

"- Loki…"  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- Et si on allait se balader ?"  
"- Thor voyons !!!"  
"- Bah quoi ? Faudra juste être revenu avant le lever du soleil. On a le temps !"

La nuit n'était même pas encore complètement tombée.

"- C'est moi qui suis sensé te donner de mauvaises idées, Thor. Pas l'inverse."

Le sourire lumineux du blond fit disparaître les derniers scrupules de son cadet.  
Thor lâcha Loki puis enjamba le parapet.  
Il lui fallut porter tout son poids sur ses bras mais le prince d'Asgard se trouva rapidement au sol, dans les jardins.

"- Tu viens ?"

Loki passa le parapet à son tour. Contrairement à son frère, il n'eut aucune peine à descendre de la façade de pierre. Il avait toujours été agile comme un écureuil.  
Thor reprit une gorgée de vin avant de donner la flasque à son frère qui se désaltéra à son tour puis prit la main offerte par son ainé dans la sienne.  
Un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres, Thor guida son frère à travers les jardins jusqu'à un endroit que Loki reconnut immédiatement.  
C'était un petit bout de jardin coincé entre deux bâtiments et caché par d'épais buissons qui ne devait pas faire trois mètres de large sur huit de long. Le petit espace plongeait à pique dans la mer qui entourait le palais de ce côté, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.  
Quand il était petit, Loki adorait cet endroit.  
Il s'y réfugiait toujours quand il se faisait gronder ou qu'il se fâchait avec Thor.  
Il y venait aussi pour avoir un peu de calme ou de tranquillité pour lire.  
Thor l'y rejoignait souvent, soit pour s'excuser, soit pour fuir ses précepteurs. Le blond s'allongeait en général sur le sol, sa cape roulée en boule sous la tête et se mettait à somnoler en regardant les nuages ou les étoiles. Loki s'allongeait près de lui et utilisait son ventre comme oreiller. Thor plongeait sa main dans la chevelure de son frère pour la caresser et les deux frères pouvaient rester ainsi des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les cris de leurs nourrices qui les cherchaient. En général, c'était leur mère qui venait les chercher là.  
Elle n'avait jamais dit à Odin où était "leur" petit jardin caché.  
Il était à eux et personne n'avait à venir les ennuyer là.   
Thor s'assit sur l'herbe épaisse.  
Loki vint immédiatement s'installer près de lui.  
Très vite, ils reprirent leurs bonnes habitudes comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu près de deux millénaires depuis leur dernier passage dans les lieux. Thor s'allongea sur le sol, Loki posa sa joue sur le ventre de Thor qui perdit ses doigts dans les mèches noires de son frère.  
Le visage tourné vers celui de Thor, Loki attrapa la flasque de vin. Il en avala une grande gorgée avant de la tendre à Thor qui assécha un peu sa soif au goulot. A ce rythme, le vin ne serait plus qu'un souvenir en peu de temps.

"- Pourquoi Loki… Juste…. Juste pourquoi… S'il te plait. Je veux juste savoir…." Finit par demander Thor d'une voix douce.

Loki rouvrit les yeux.  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés.  
Il était si bien là… Il y avait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi en paix.

"- …. Quand Odin…. Je n'étais pas assez bien… Jamais assez bien… Juste un monstre de Jotun…. Je ne voulais plus vivre…." Souffla doucement le brun pour expliquer sa chute dans le Vide.   
"- Et Midgar ?" Insista Thor.

Il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de douleur, juste le besoin de comprendre. Mais même lui était, non pas négligeable, mais périphérique. Ils étaient enfin à nouveau ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Thor.  
A sa propre surprise, Loki réalisait que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui aussi. 

"- Je voulais…. Te faire mal… Je voulais… Je voulais que tu m'arrêtes… Parce que je n'avais pas réussi à le faire moi-même."

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère qui remonta du ventre de son frère sur son torse, presque son épaule. A présent, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Ils finirent de se partager le vin puis restèrent silencieux un moment.

"- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas au cœur les horreurs que père te prête." Soupira doucement Thor.

Loki détourna les yeux.  
Il se sentait fatigué… Si fatigué de lutter…   
Lutter pour que son père le voit. Lutter pour que son frère ne l'oublie pas.  
Lutter pour être lui-même.  
Loki releva les yeux sur son frère avant de se figer.  
Les pupilles de Thor étaient affreusement fixes et dilatées.

"- Thor…"  
"- Oui mon frère ?"

La fatigue que Loki s'affirmait de seconde en seconde.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Le blond eut un grand sourire apaisé, effroyablement tranquille et calme.

"- Je te l'ai dit mon frère… Nous resterons toujours ensembles."

Un poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac de Loki. Thor tendit la main pour le forcer à se réinstaller contre lui. Le jotun obéit docilement malgré sa peur. Il se colla au grand corps de son frère puis posa sa joue sur son épaule.   
Il avait du mal à simplement bouger.   
Ses membres obéissaient de moins en moins bien.

"- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, mon Loki." Avoua Thor d'une voix pâteuse.

Loki voulu répondre mais réalisa qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa bouche.

"- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te torturer à mort…"

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du jotun.  
Du poison… Thor les avait empoisonnés tous les deux… Et pour qu'il fasse effet aussi vite…  
Thor parvint à se redresser juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit frère.

"- Je t'ai abandonné trop souvent mon frère… A présent, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais."

Loki ferma les yeux.  
Il ne pouvait plus les garder ouverts.  
Pendant encore quelques minutes, il sentit la main de Thor sur ses cheveux, puis, il ne sentit plus rien du tout.

##################

Odin était dans une rage folle  
La chambre de Loki était vide.  
Il était dans une rage d'autant plus grande que malgré ses ordres, les gardes avaient laissé entrer Thor.  
Son ainé avait dû faire fuir son… Le criminel de guerre.

"- OU SONT-ILS !!!" Exigea le roi d'Asgard.  
"- Mon roi ?"

Heimdall avait quitté son poste sur le Bifrost.

"- Heimdall, mon vieil ami. Sais-tu où est mon fils et Loki ?"

Le Gardien hocha lentement la tête.

"- Oui mon roi."

Les boucliers de Loki avaient tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.  
En silence, Heimdall guida son roi.

"- Je suis navré."

Odin s'approcha des deux formes étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.  
La plus petite avait la peau bleue.  
L'autre, un sourire apaisé et satisfait.  
Et tous deux étaient morts….  
Odin se laissa tomber à genoux.

"- Pourquoi…."

Heimdall eut un sourire sans joie.

"- Thor n'aurai jamais pu abandonner encore son frère. Mon roi… les voilà réunit pour l'éternité.

Odin éclata en lourd sanglots.


End file.
